consolesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Nintendo 3DS
26 февраля 2011 25 марта 2011 25 марта 2011 27 марта 2011 |unitssold = 50 млнПрибыль Nintendo выросла почти в пять раз // 3DNews, 30.01.2015, Сергей Юртайкин (на 30 января 2015) |media = Nintendo 3DS Game Card / DS/DSi Game Cards |storage = 1,5 ГБ внутренней памяти, сохранение на картридже, карты SD/SDHC |generation = Восьмое |connectivity = 2,4 ГГц Wi-Fi, ИК-портE3 2010: Hideki Konno Wants You to Read the Morning Paper — Nintendo 3DS Feature at IGN | GPU = Digital Media Professionals (DMP) Pica200 GPUDMP’s Pica200 GPU is Behind Nintendo 3DS | CPU = |onlineservice = Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, Nintendo Network |topgame = Pokémon X и YThe top-selling Nintendo 3DS games — VGChartz.com |predecessor = Серия Nintendo DS (Lite, DSi, XL) |website = Официальный сайт }} }} — портативная игровая система производства Nintendo, способная создавать трехмерный эффект изображения без использования специальных очков (см. автостереограмма). Консоль поступила в продажу во всех регионах до конца финансового года Nintendo, завершившегося в конце марта 2011 г. Игровая система присутствует на рынке одновременно с линейкой игровых систем Nintendo DS. Старт продаж Nintendo 3DS поступила в продажу в Японии 26 февраля. Стоимость консоли составляла в Японии ¥25000 (около 300 долларов).Nintendo 3DS Coming in 2011 With $300 Price Tag — The Escapist. «The Nintendo 3DS will be released in Japan on February 26, 2011 for ¥25,000 (about $300)» В Америке же консоль появилась 27 марта по цене $249,99.Nintendo 3DS Hits U.S. March 27 With $250 Price Tag — Wired, GameLife В Европе (в том числе и в России) консоль появилась 25 марта и продавалась по цене €249,99, в Англии — £230Nintendo 3DS To Cost £230 In UK — ItProPortal, в Австралии — AU$350, в России — 12490 российских рублей.Объявлена дата начала продаж Nintendo 3DS в России — Lenta.ru. «Nintendo 3DS будет продаваться в России с 25 марта одновременно с другими странами Европы. Об этом сообщается на официальном российском сайте Nintendo. Розничная цена в официальных магазинах составит 12490 рублей.» Поскольку продажи Nintendo 3DS не были столь высокими, как предполагала Nintendo, и в свою очередь это повлекло некоторые убытки, то было решено снизить цены на Nintendo 3DS. С 12 августа 2011 года цены на консоли снизились более чем на 40 % во всех регионах: в Америке — до $169,99, в Японии — до ¥15000Nintendo 3DS Gets $80 Price Cut on August 12, в Европе — до €169,99, в Англии — до £115Nintendo Ambassador Program and Free eShop Games, в Австралии — до AU$249,96.Nintendo announce price cut for 3DS console Для тех игроков, которые приобрели Nintendo 3DS и зарегистрировались в NintendoClub до 12 августа 2011 года Nintendo предложила программу Ambassador, по которой игроки могут скачать бесплатно 10 игр для Nintendo Entertainment System и 10 игр для Nintendo Gameboy.NES and Game Boy Advance Games Coming to 3DS Virtual Console Проблемы с консолью У некоторых американских и европейских игроков с первой прошивкой Nintendo 3DS (1.0.0-0) возникала проблема, которую позже назвали «чёрный экран смерти».В Nintendo 3DS обнаружен «черный экран смерти» | Новости Hardware — 3DNews — Daily Digital Digest Эта ошибка заключалась в том, что во время игры появлялось сообщение об ошибке, после которого требовалась перезагрузка. Игровое сообщество предполагает, что ошибка вызвана попыткой консоли использовать беспроводное соединение одновременно с игрой. Проблема теоретически исправлена в обновлениях Nintendo 3DS.Список обновлений Nintendo 3DS Технические характеристики Согласно информации от разработчика игр THQ, в Nintendo 3DS используется очень сложная защита от запуска нелицензионных копий игр, с помощью которой Nintendo собирается бороться с пиратством, значительно выросшим благодаря возможности использования дешёвой флеш-памяти в наладонных консолях и росту популярности файлообменных сетей. Цветовые варианты В Европе система изначально была представлена в 3 цветовых схемах: голубой (Aqua Blue), чёрной (Cosmo Black) и красной (Flame Red). Все варианты имеют полированную поверхность. Кроме того вышли специальные издания: белая консоль (Ice White) с игрой Super Mario 3D LandNintendo 3DS: Nintendo Announces Ice White Nintendo 3DS Bundle With Super Mario 3D Land, розовая (Coral Pink) с Nintendogs + Cats.Coral Pink 3DS coming to UK next month, first pictures, черная с The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time 3D и синяя с Fire Emblem: Awakening. Во всех цветовых схемах вокруг основного экрана добавлена черная окантовка для усиления 3D эффекта. Программное обеспечение Nintendo 3DS поступила в продажу с версией прошивки 1.0.0-0, которая включала в себя минимальный набор программного обеспечения и 2 встроенные игры. Спустя несколько дней Nintendo выпустила прошивку 1.1.0-1, вместе с которой установился небольшой демонстрационный 3D-видеоролик, зависевший от региона использования консоли. В прошивке 2.0.0-2 (6 июня 2011 года) был добавлен интернет-браузер, возможность передачи DSiWare-приложений c Nintendo DSi/Nintendo DSi XL на Nintendo 3DS и онлайн-магазин Nintendo eShop. В прошивке 3.0.0-5 (7 декабря 2011 года) появилась возможность съемки 3D-видео длительностью до 10 минут, а также обновление Nintendo eShop, благодаря которому пользователи могут скачивать демо-версии игр. Во всех прошивках повышалась стабильность работы системы и усиливалась защита от пиратства. StreetPass Mii Программное обеспечение, в котором пользователь выбирает основного аватара своей приставки. В него встроены две игры: собирания пазлов, а также упрощенная PПГ. Основной функцией данной программы является коммуникация с другими приставками при включенном беспроводном соединении. Когда несколько приставок находятся рядом, то они обмениваются информацией (аватары, список предпочитаемых песен). При включенном режиме StreetPass также считаются шаги, которые владелец проходит, за 100 шагов начисляет 1 монетка, которая может быть использована на Площади StreetPass Mii или в игре AR Games. Редактор Mii Редактор создания аватаров для приставки. Аналогичен с редактором Mii в Wii, однако имеется функция создания Mii по фотографии. Nintendo eShop Виртуальный интернет-магазин, доступен начиная с прошивки 2.0.0-2. Содержит в себе скачиваемые DSiWare и 3DS приложения, демо-версии 3DS игр и видеоролики. Звук Nintendo 3DS Встроенный музыкальный проигрыватель. Камера Nintendo 3DS Функции фотографирования, видеосьёмки и просмотра изображений и видео, в том числе и 3D-формате. Игры Анонсировав устройство 23 марта 2010 года, Nintendo представила его на Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2010 15 июня, предложив посетителям самим опробовать новые возможности консоли. Также на презентации Nintendo был представлен ряд игр для этой консоли, таких как Super Mario 3D Land, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DThe Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Crosses 1 million Units Sold, Paper Mario 3D, а также игры сторонних издательств: Metal Gear Solid 3D: Snake Eater (рабочее название) издательства Konami, Resident Evil: Revelations издательства Capcom и игры других издателей. Двадцать наиболее продаваемых игр для Nintendo 3DS: * Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Saphire * Pokémon X/Y * Mario Kart 7 * Super Mario 3D Land * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * Monster Hunter 4 * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * Nintendogs + Cats * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Tomodachi Life * Yo-Kai Watch 2: Ganzo/Honke * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Puzzle & Dragons * Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D * Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 * Resident Evil: Revelations/Biohazard Revelations Встроенные игры Встроенными играми являются AR Games, в которой используются специальные AR-карты, поставляемые в комплекте с приставкой, и игра Face Raiders. Ограничения при использовании Согласно информации производителя игровой системы, использование трехмерного эффекта возможно только детьми старше 7 летNintendo 3DS — Health & Safety Precautions: WARNING — 3D FEATURE ONLY FOR CHILDREN 7 AND OVER Viewing of 3D images by children 6 and under may cause vision damage. Use the Parental Control feature to restrict the display of 3D images for children 6 and under. Использование консоли может вызывать приступы головокружения http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2010/12/29/nintendo-3d-eye-damage_n_802426.html http://www.nintendo.com/consumer/manuals/precautions_console_pak_english.jsp и усталости The Magic Box - Nintendo 3DS anxious factor Preview (Page 1 of 1). Некоторые видеоигры могут вызывать приступы эпилепсии| Nintendo - Customer Service | Health & Safety Precautions for Cartridge-Based Consoles - English | . Nintendo 3DS XL 21 июня 2012 года Nintendo объявила о выходе обновленной версии Nintendo 3DS XL (в Японии Nintendo 3DS LL).IGN — Nintendo Reveals 3DS XL Поступление в продажу состоялось 28 июля в Европе и Японии и 19 августа в Северной Америке. Аналогично консоли Nintendo DSi XL, в новой версии увеличен размер экрана (на 90 %, до 4.88 дюйма — верхний и до 4.18 дюйма — нижний).gameinformer — Nintendo 3DS LL Announced. Габариты устройства равняются 156 x 93×22 мм.Specs for Nintendo 3DS XL | Portable Gaming | CNET UK Nintendo 3DS XL стоит $199,99 (€195 в Европе) и доступна в пяти цветах (белый, красный\чёрный, серебристый\чёрный, голубой\черный, розовый\белый), также, эксклюзивно в «Поке-Центрах» Японии с 17 августа можно было оформить предзаказ на «Pikachu Yellow Edition».http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/08/17/pikachu-themed-3ds-xl-announced-for-japan // Engadget В комплекте идет SD карта 4GB.Nintendo announces $199 3DS XL with 4.88-inch top screen, available August 19th // Engadget Nintendo 2DS 28 августа 2013 Nintendo представила Nintendo 2DS - вариант 3DS без стереоизображений в форме моноблока (новая консоль не складывается). У нее осталось 3 камеры. Цена в Америке - 130$. New Nintendo 3DS и 3DS XL (LL) 29 августа 2014 года на презентации Nintendo Direct в Японии были представлены две новые модели — «New 3DS» и «New 3DS XL». Наиболее заметное отличие — новый джойстик C-Stick справа и кнопки ZL/ZR на торцах. Экран 3DS был увеличен с 3,5 до 3,88 дюйма. Новые модели также располагают улучшенным процессором, дольше работают от батареи. Продажи в Японии начались 11 октября 2014 года, в других странах начнутся в 2015 году. Цена — 150 долларов за New 3DS, 180 долларов за New 3DS XLNintendo announces new 3DS and 3DS XL designs with extra buttons, improved CPU // Eurogamer 2014-08-29. Примечания Ссылки * Раздел Nintendo 3DS на nintendo.ru — Официальный российский сайт Nintendo 3DS * Трехмерные изображения — Сайт, содержащий стереоскопические скриншоты из игр Nintendo 3DS и просто картинки Категория:Портативные игровые системы Категория:Игровые приставки Категория:Nintendo Категория:Nintendo 3DS